The 2012 Chaotix Cases
by Heidi's Hippocamp
Summary: Case 1- A young fox has showed up on Chaotix door with a story to tell and a case to solve. Will the boys be able to help her find her brother or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own Sonic including any Sonic characters. The only thing I did was come up with and write this story.**

Chapter 1-Flickering Within

Flickering, the street lights gave one more attempt to stay alight but like the others, it was in vain.  
>Complete darkness covered the street like a curtain, making the fox nearly invisible, but if you could have seen the girl you would have noticed scarlet liquid dripping from her hands. Blood. A sign of the struggle that had passed.<br>Despite this pain she knew who could help her- Team Chaotix. They would find him, they would save her brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I do not own Sonic including any Sonic characters.**

Chapter 2- When Darkness Is Light

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Do I look like a want a cup of tea?"

Espio sighed. This had been the first person to come through the door with a case in a long time, let alone a case as serious as this one and Vector had offered the victim tea. Then again there was nothing much more they could do at the moment except to agree to take up her case- something which they defiantly couldn't do.

Seeming to realise Vector was useless, the girl turned her bronze-brown eyes on Espio, which shimmered softly from the tears that ran from them. "Why? Why won't you help me?" It was barley a whisper, each word filled with desperation, begging for a reason why. But there was a very good reason why, and that reason was Pax. Pax was the leader of the toughest mafia from here to The South and no-one messed with his group.

Ignoring her question, Espio simply asked, "how did you get involved with them anyway?"

"Money. Isn't that the way it always starts?"

"We can't help against them" the familiar voice of a crocodile interrupted, "but we can offer you a safe place to say." Vector offered a comforting smile and handed her the cup of tea she had previously refused.

"What's your name?" Espio asked the girl.

"Lowenna. Lowenna Maddox."


	3. Chapter 3

First of all I would like to thank all the reviewers; you really inspire me to keep writing!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic including any Sonic characters. I have only wrote this story and created the OCs Pax the Wolf and Amy the Echidna**

Chapter 3

It was tragic. Just imagine, you come down stairs as you do every morning and go to the cupboard to get out your favourite triple-chocolate spread when, to your horror, you see there is none there. Oh well, you think, at least there will be some of your favourite cereal waiting for you at the dining table. Charmy was traumatised. It would be a surprise if he wasn't scarred for life! Sitting on **his** seat, eating **his** cereal was a grey fox he had never seen before in his entire life.

"Vector!" Charmy yelled, causing the fox to drop her spoon in surprise. He waited a whole 3 seconds but after receiving no answer he flew at full speed into the living room.

Vector was slouching on his large armchair with his eyes shut and the music from his headphones turned so high that it could be heard from the other side of the room. Usually there were be the option to get Espio at this point, but like every morning he had gone out for a walk, so Charmy went for the next best idea.

Gently lifting one of the headphones from Vector's ear, Charmy took a deep breath in and used his other hand to give a bit more protection to one of his ears.

"**Vector!"** Small tremors were felt 10,000km away in the mountains of Westwood, but much more damage took place in Chaotix's living room. Vector went flying through the ceiling and didn't stop there; he also managed to make his way through the roof creating a crocodile-shaped hole, before landing on his chair knocking it into pieces.

"Now that's going to cost you."

Twisting his head to the side, Charmy became aware of a female Echidna that was resting her body against the frame of the front door. A sly smile rested against her white muzzle which appeared like a gentle drizzle of fallen snow against her flame red body, snow that had also managed to fall on her wrists and stomach.

"Who's she?" Charmy asked, just as the fox he had seen earlier came running through the door, probably to see the cause of the earthquake. A look of shock and horror crossed the Fox's face as the Echidna came into view.

"Hi Low, long time no see." The Echidna said as she took a step into the room, chocolate eyes holding a firm grip on the Fox who was now revealed to be called 'Low'. "Well, I am sure it would be lovely to catch up but I have places to go, people to see, but I am sure we will meet again."

With that the Echidna left as quickly as she came, leaving behind the fearful Fox and shocked Crocodile. Charmy, however, was none of these things, in fact he only had one question on his mind.

"So, who ate the last of the chocolate spread?"

/

"Did you find her?" Amy was sure she could hear a glint of worry in the wolf's voice as he ran his fingers through his grey fur.

"Have I ever let you down before?" She replied, the same smile occupying her white muzzle as it had been earlier this day.

This seemed to relax the wolf, as he allowed himself to lie back in his chair. "Where?"

"She's staying with some detectives, Chaotix I think they are called. Just a group of rookies, do you want me to sort them out tonight?"

"Amy, my dear" the wolf spoke through his silky voice "what is the rush? There is a way to play this game my dear, and that is by taking the weakest pieces first."

"So?"

"So you need to sort out the boy."

Amy reached over the wooden desk, the only piece of furniture in the otherwise cold, metal room, to retrieve a small plastic bottle. "You got it boss."


End file.
